


Cheap as Chips

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Food, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The potatoes are no longer innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap as Chips

Alan was eating chips.

Not that this was unusual. Eric had certainly seen Alan eat as if food was being outlawed tomorrow, so it wasn't that. It was the method, viewed from the side, that was doing some very funny things to Eric's prick.

Chip. Dip in the curry sauce. Lick. Engulf. Suck. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Lick lips. Repeat.

A sideways glance.

A smirk around a chip.

A covert glance at Eric's lap that widened the smirk.

The wee pert thing.

"Fancy some afters, Alan?" he rasped. "I’ve got plenty."

Alan debauched another chip, his fingers sliding up Eric's thigh.


End file.
